¿Que hubiera pasado si Lucy no hubiera entrado a la barbería?
by Mystali 3
Summary: Esta es la historia - que según yo- hubiera pasado si Lucy no hubiera entrado a la barbería antes que el juez, o sea, se hubiera evitado que Sweeny se enterará de que Lucy no estaba muerta y no se hubieran muerto ni el ni Lovett esa noche, díganme que les parece, saludos.
1. ¿Eres tú?

**_Capítulo 1_**

Había terminado de matar al juez, y lo disfrutó bastante, sin ninguna distracción, había cumplido su objetivo de años, podría decir que ya podía descansar en paz. Sweeny finalmente era feliz.

Vio a su fiel amiga, la que le ayudo a cumplir su tan deseada venganza "Descasa ahora amiga, descansa para siempre, descansa con los ángeles" les cantó.

Un ruido proveniente del baúl lo distrajo, así que fue para averiguar y se encontró con un jovencito muy peculiar, podría jurar que parecía una mujer; lo sacó del baúl "¿Una afeitada?" preguntó, el chico estaba muerto de pánico, para empezar ¿Qué hacía ahí? eso ya no le importaba ahora, alzó su brazo para rebanarle la garganta, a Sweeny no le gustaban los chismosos. Un grito de Lovett lo desvió al sótano, "olvida mi rostro" dijo antes de irse.

"¿Porque gritaste?" inquirió preocupado y un poco molesto.

"Me agarro del vestido, pero ya termino" contestó la sra. Lovett arrastrando el cuerpo del juez directo al horno.

"Yo me encargo de esto, abre la puerta" ordeno Sweeny mientras se arremangaba la camisa, la sra. Lovett le obedeció de inmediato, entre los dos se deshicieron de toda evidencia, excepto por "¿Donde crees que esté ese niño?"preguntó el sr. Todd mientras observaba como sus enemigos se reducían a cenizas.

"No pudo haber ido lejos" contestó Nelly pensativa "¿Alguien más nos vio?" agregó.

"Un jovencito que entró a la barbería"

"¿Qué piensas hacer con él?"

"Será mejor que subamos a pensar en algo" sinceramente Sweeny no pensó en lo que pasaría después de asesinar a Turpin, la gente se empezaría a preguntar que paso con el 'grandioso' juez Turpin pero, por otro lado, podrían ignorarlo o incluso agradecer que haya desaparecido esa bestia. Justo en el momento en que Sweeny pisó el primer escalón para salir del sótano se escuchó un ruido en la alcantarilla, fue corriendo a revisar lo que era y se encontró con Toby, lo sacó del cuello de la camisa y presiono la navaja contra su delgado cuello.

"NOOOOOO" gritó Nelly "por favor, no le haga daño, es solo un niño" imploró, el sr. Todd dudó un poco.

"vaya petición, ¿No cree sra. Lovett?, después de dejarme aquí encerrado y venir a buscarme con su asesino para que corriera con la misma suerte que esos hombres ¿No cree que es absurdo pedir por mi vida ahora cuando usted me envió al matadero en primer lugar?" ambos, el sr. Todd y la sra. Lovett, quedaron impresionados con la respuesta del niño, Nelly comenzó a llorar porque sabía que Toby tenía razón, era absurdo pedir una cosa así. El sr. Todd dudó que hacer con él, finalmente la navaja de Sweeny fue presionada contra el cuello del niño, afortunadamente para Toby todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

* * *

En cuanto escuchó movimiento la pequeña Johanna se escondió en el baúl de esa lúgubre habitación, y observo todo, sin embargo, en vez de sentir repulsión, miedo u odio hacía ese barbero extraño Johanna sintió empatía, se sintió identificada con él, después de todo los dos habían perdido a sus familias y estaban encerrados por ese hombre, sí, ambos estaban encerrados aunque de diferente manera, ella literalmente estaba encerrada y pocas veces había visto mas que su calle-sin contar lo del manicomio- y el barbero Benjamin Barker estaba encerrado en su venganza- todo eso lo dedujo por lo que pudo escuchar- cuando la descubrió sintió miedo pero a la vez curiosidad, por que sentía que lo conocía, cuando la dejo sola en la silla manchada de sangre pensó en seguirlo, pero se abstuvo de esa idea, tampoco le pareció buena idea salir huyendo de ahí porque Anthony fue el único que se atrevió a luchar por ella, y le parecía una grosería enorme dejarlo plantado. Se levantó de la silla temblando - de miedo y de frío- y empezó a curiosear por la habitación -otra vez- observó la foto de la familia que estaba en el mueble del espejo, el barbero, es decir, Benjamin era bien parecido antes y se veía feliz con su esposa y su hija, Turpin le había dicho que su madre se había suicidado y que su padre fue un barbero, no le había dicho nada más.

Ella odiaba a su madre, se había enterado que después de que ella hubiera nacido su padre 'desapareció' y Turpin le llevaba flores a su madre y una noche 'se encontraron', eso fue lo que dijo Turpin, pero Johanna intuía que había sido otra cosa, aún así la odiaba por haberla abandonado, de su padre no estaba segura, unas veces le decía que era un criminal y tuvo que sentenciarlo, otras veces le decía que de deslindó de las responsabilidades como padre y otras veces solo reía y negaba con la cabeza pero la versión más frecuente era simplemente 'desapareció'. Hubiera preferido mil veces vivir con su padre aunque hubiera sido un criminal, con Turpin sufrió quince años de maltratos e insinuaciones, y lo peor de todo, de confinamiento, eso es lo peor que le pudo pasar a un alma libre como ella, sin embargo, ella no fue tan cobarde como su madre, ahora era libre e iría con un marinero ¡Que mejor! viajaría por todo el mundo y recuperaría los años perdidos, y ¿Quién sabe? quizás podría encontrar a su padre.

El ruido de la puerta la sacó del hilo de sus cavilaciones, ahí estaba el barbero, Benjamin Barker o Sweeny Todd, o como sea que se llame, venía con su navaja desenvainada y no tenía expresión amable- a decir verdad nunca- se acercaba peligrosamente hacía ella y se puso muy nerviosa, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue agarrar una navaja y apuntarla hacía él, Todd enarcó una ceja pero siguió avanzando, Johanna retrocedió instintivamente y resbaló con una mancha de sangre que se hallaba en el piso, el gorro se le calló y su cabellera amarilla se dejó lucir, el hombre cambió su expresión instantáneamente"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó.

"Jo- Johanna" contestó ella titubeando, el barbero la abrazó, murmuraba cosas inteligibles pero logro escuchar, entre otras cosas, "ha pasado tanto tiempo" y "eres igual a tu madre" Johanna lloró, porque entendía lo que pasaba, aun así no entendía porque lloraba.


	2. Los monstruos también aman

Habían platicado por horas como dos viejos amigos, Sweeney le había dicho a Johanna toda la verdad, bueno casi toda, no le había dicho a cuantas personas había matado, solo le había dicho que había asesinado a Turpin por todo lo que había hecho, Johanna le creyó y le dijo lo mucho que despreciaba a su madre, el señor Todd se decepciono de esto, él siempre soñó con una familia feliz, pero el Juez vino a joder las cosas, ahora recuperaría lo que podía, uniría los cachos vacíos de su alma y la de Johanna. A decir verdad, habían tomado confianza muy rápido, a Johanna no le importó lo que Sweeney hizo, pareciera como si no hubiera ocurrido, a Sweeney le daba miedo que lo rechazara por ser un monstruo 'pero los monstruos también aman'

La Sra. Lovett no se había animado a subir a la barbería, no se escuchaba alboroto alguno, pero la mente de la Sra. Lovett la traicionaba pensando en las peores cosas que le pudieran pasar a Sweeney, y por otro lado, estaba bastante deprimida por lo que había hecho, ella había presionado la navaja en el cuello de Toby, ella nunca había matado a nadie (solo los había despellejado, pero eso no cuenta ¿o sí?). Se abrazó a si misma, por que no tenía a nadie más en quien apoyarse, Sweeney era como un bebé, no podía cuidarse solo ella lo cuidaba siempre, pero no le importaba porque lo amaba. También amaba a Toby, pero al parecer no lo amaba lo suficiente, 'llorar no sirve de nada, mejor ponte a limpiar o a cocinar, haz algo de provecho, mujer' pensó, aunque no tenía ya nada que hacer, suspiró profundamente enjugándose las lágrimas y se acurrucó en su cama, cerró los ojos e imagino una vida feliz con el Sr. Todd, para poder dormir.

"¡Qué extraño! Anthony no ha vuelto" comentó Johanna

"¿Aun quieres ir con él?" preguntó un poco preocupado.

"No, no quiero, pero ya se lo había prometido" contestó

"Me alegra que cumplas tus promesas" dijo Sweeney en un tono cariñoso. Johanna bostezó.

"Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, acompáñame, tu dormirás en mi cuarto" dicho esto el barbero se levantó y guió a su hija a la salida de a barbería.

"¿Y tu donde te quedarás? ¿Qué pasara con el marinero?" inquirió Johanna, el barbero casi se ríe al escuchar la palabra 'marinero'.

"Yo me quedaré con mi vecina, no te preocupes por eso" Johanna sonrió- lo buscaremos después del amanecer, y ¿Porque te preocupa?¿Acaso te gusta?-preguntó en tono juguetón el barbero.

"No me gusta" Johanna se sonrojó y rió, la estaban pasando tan bien.

"Eso dices, pero conozco a las jovencitas, los marineros las vuelven locas"

"Claro que no"

"Sí"

"No, solo es mi amigo porque me ayudó a escapar"

"Pero él no te ve como una amiga ¿Sabes?"

"Entonces sabrá esperarme" contesto firmemente, y Sweeney sonrió ante la madurez de su hija "y ¿A ti te gusta la vecina?"

"Claro que no" contestó Sweeney como un niño pequeño al que le ofrecen vegetales. Johanna soltó su primera carcajada.

"Eso dices..."

"No trates de usar mis palabras en mi contra, es muy diferente"

"Por lo que me has dicho no es diferente, ella esta loca por ti"

"Sí, pero no puedo olvidar a tu madre"

"Deberías, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no la ves?, es parte de tu pasado, de Benjamin Barker" Sweeney se paro abruptamente, considerando que tal vez, solo tal vez, Johanna tenía razón. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

"Aquí es" dijo, la habitación era un tanto pequeña y olía a humedad, solo tenía una cama y un armario. "Disculpa, pero es todo lo que tengo"

"Me parece perfecto" contestó, se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó.

"Buenas noches princesa" dijo Sweeney y le besó la frente.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?, papá"

"Él que quieras"

"¿Podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma? Por favor" pidió la hermosa joven.

"No tienes que pedirlo" contestó Todd con una sonrisa amable, antes de que fuera enviado a los trabajos forzados, suponía que en las noches de lluvia, o simplemente cuando Johanna tuviera una pesadilla pasaría esto, era una de las pocas cosas que le pudo ser devuelta y estaba infinitamente agradecido. Esperó a que Johanna se descalzara las botas, se quitara el sombrero y la chamarra y se acomodara en la cama. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo.

"Siempre tuve miedo ¿Sabes?, pero era diferente, siempre fue diferente a los tontos miedos de los demás niños, yo no le temía a la oscuridad, o a los monstruos, yo le temía a Turpin, y lo peor de todo es que yo no tenía a nadie que me consolara, hubiera cambiado todos mis vestidos caros por que tu me hubieras salvado antes" confesó Johanna al borde de las lágrimas.

"No llores hija, yo también la pasé mal, teníamos que cargar y cortar troncos bastante pesados, la comida era una porquería y el recuerdo tuyo y de tu madre taladraba a cada rato en mi cabeza, los guardias nos pegaban cada que no les obedecíamos, y no pude ver mas que el cielo, algunas veces, en 15 años, no recibí ninguna carta" a este punto los dos estaban derramando lágrimas "Pero, pude escapar, y tu también, y aunque no este tu madre, recuperaremos el tiempo que nos quitó ese bastardo"

"Tienes razón, gracias por todo"Sweeney sonrió, y comenzó a cantar:

"There was a barber and his wife  
And she was beautiful  
A foolish barber and his wife  
She was his reason and his life  
And she was beautiful  
And she was virtuous  
And he was- naive

There was another man who saw  
That she was beautiful  
A pious vulture of the law  
Who with a gesture of his claw  
Removed the barber from his plate  
Then there was nothing but to wait  
And she would fall  
So soft  
So young  
So lost  
And oh, so beautiful!"

Al finalizar la canción Johanna ya se había dormido, y Sweeney se escabulló sigilosamente fuera de la habitación para no despertarla, llegó al cuarto de la Sra. Lovett, se desvistió casi por completo y la observó, se veía muy bella cuando dormía, pero parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, el Sr, Todd se recostó a su lado y la abrazó, la acarició en la cabeza para que se tranquilizará y le dio resultados.

"Por favor, no me deje" murmuró Nelly entre sueños, el barbero se limitó a darle un beso en la frente y a caer rendido como tronco.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? voy bien ¿o me regreso? jajaj okay no, sus reviews me fortalecen.**


	3. ¿Vienes?

Despertó más feliz de lo que recordaba ser al haberse dormido, se sentía plena, suspiró y se estiró sin embargo algo la obstaculizaba.

"¿Pero que..." antes de que si quiera acabara la frase vio a Sweeney recostado en su cama, ahogó un grito de sorpresa al verlo ¡En su cama! ¿Qué hacía ahí? miles de ideas y emociones cruzaron por su cabeza, aunque ninguna le resultaba coherente decidió abrazarlo, es decir, quién sabe cuanto le iba a durar el gusto, se quedaron un rato en esa posición hasta que Sweeney se despertó.

"Buenos días, amor." saludó Nelly con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

"Hola" se limito a contestar Sweeney

"¿Cómo durmió?"

"Bien" contestó igual de cortante que antes, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta para ir a tomar una ducha o por lo menos lavarse la cara, pero notó como la sonrisa de su compañera se desvaneció casi por completo 'Inténtalo Sweeney, Lucy hubiese querido que fueses feliz ¿verdad?' se dio ánimos a si mismo y le preguntó "¿Y como durmió usted?" la sonrisa de la panadera volvió a aparecer.

"Muy bien, amor. Con una hermosa sorpresa a mi lado" ante su contestación Sweeney se reprimió a rodar los ojos y con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano le ofreció una sonrisa. "Le voy a preparar el desayuno" anunció la castaña verdaderamente feliz.

"Sra. Lovett, si no le molesta ¿podría hacer el desayuno para tres?" preguntó Sweeney, aunque sonó más a una orden que a una pregunta.

"Por supuesto, amor, pero ¿a que se debe la ocasión?"

"Por Johanna" dijo y salió de la recámara. Nelly soltó un largo suspiro para después hacer los deberes.

* * *

Cuando Sweeney llegó a su habitación se encontró con que Johanna ya estaba despierta y cambiada- porque el día anterior Sweeney le había dejado un par de vestidos nuevos al pie de la cama-

"Buenos días" saludó Sweeney sin sonrisas pretendidas.

"¡Hola!" Johanna olvidó la etiqueta y las formalidades y se aventó a los brazos de su padre emocionada "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba lucir sus hermosos -y completos- dientes blancos.

"Bien, princesa" le contestó Sweeney con voz melosa "Veo que te gustaron los vestidos"

"¡Sí! Muchas gracias" ambos rieron.

"Vamos a desayunar" indicó el barbero.

"Después vamos por Anthony" Sweeney sonrió ante la respuesta de su hija, no daba lugar a dudas ni sugerencias, era simplemente vamos, en parte le agradaba el carácter de Johanna, pero no le agradaba las circunstancias ni como lo había obtenido. Bajaron a la tienda y la Sra. Lovett los esperaba con la comida lista.

"Buenos días, querida. Vengan, tomen asiento" ofreció la Sra. Lovett con cordialidad.

"Gracias" dijo Johanna.

"Empezaremos a buscar a Anthony por los puertos y muelles" anunció el Sr. Todd

"¿El marinero?" preguntó la Sra. Lovett

"Sí" contestaron al mismo tiempo el barbero y su hija.

"¿Qué pasará si alguien reconoce a Johanna?" inquirió preocupada la repostera. Honestamente ni Sweeney ni Johanna lo habían si quiera considerado, pero no era demasiado tarde, afortunadamente.

"No la reconocerán, nunca salía ¿verdad, cariño?" contestó Sweeney dirigiéndose a Johanna, pero la interrumpieron si quiera antes de que abriera la boca.

"Pero siempre estaba en la ventana, de seguro alguien la vio, y con la penosa desaparición de juez, probablemente alguien la busque" contraatacó Nelly con algo de sarcasmo en la palabra penosa.

"Nadie se está fijado todo el tiempo en las ventanas" dijo Sweeney, por un momento se sintió estúpido ante su argumento de niño pequeño, Johanna y la Sra. Lovett lo miraron expectantes. "Esta bien, tienes razón, hija tendrás que queda..."

"¡NO! lo siento, padre, pero me niego a quedarme" afirmó decidida Johanna. Sweeney entendió.

"Debe haber otro remedio" dijo Sweeney como hablando al aire.

"¿Alguna vez te has teñido el cabello, querida?" Sweeney y Johanna voltearon a ver a Nelly al mismo tiempo y con la misma sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Eso se puede?" inquirió Johanna con interés.

"Claro que sí, pero durará muy poco tiempo" contestó Nelly, padre e hija compartieron miradas.

"Entiendes que después de rescatarlo nos iremos de Londres en una semana o dos ¿verdad?"

"Sí, padre. Lo entiendo" contestó Johanna y ambos sonrieron. Nelly le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Sweeney, este no tardó en comprender. Johanna le dio la última mordida a su pastelillo y se levantó de un salto de la mesa.

"Johanna ¿Porque no esperas a la Sra. Lovett en su habitación para que te aliste?" sugirió Sweeney, la rubia asintió y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Sweeney le indicó su ubicación "Antes de subir las escaleras a la derecha"

"Gracias" dijo y se fue. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente Nelly estalló en preguntas.

"¿Te vas? hemos ya conseguido un negocio formal, el dinero entra regularmente y bueno, tal vez podríamos contratar a alguien que remplace a Toby, tal vez hasta Johanna nos puede ayudar ¿Vas a dejar todo lo que hemos conseguido por algo en lo que no sabes si te puede ir bien o mal?"

"Te recuerdo que no estamos en condiciones favorables, en cualquier momento empezaran los rumores y las sospechas en nuestra contra, además con Johanna aquí no puedo proveerte de ingredientes, lo que implica otro gasto" la atajó Sweeney. "Si quieres venir, adelante" el fantasma de una sonrisa se reflejó en su boca.

"Si nos vamos, también sospecharan"

"Si nos quedamos moriremos de hambre y tal vez la policía descubra algo"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que si nos vamos no nos moriremos de hambre?" preguntó Nelly como último recurso para hacerlo desistir de su idea de irse. Sweeney simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Voy con Johanna, tengo que pensarlo"

"No te tardes mucho, amor" le susurró al oído, lo que la hacía temblar y dudar de su siguiente movimiento, se sonrojó y lo único que logro fue asentir tontamente e irse hacia su habitación.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en la cama que había en la pequeña habitación, se pasaba la mano por el cabello constantemente en señal de preocupación, había estado dos días allí injustamente. "No lo merezco" se dijo así mismo en voz alta, le habían hecho ya varias preguntas acerca del juez, de lo único que se enteró fue que había 'desaparecido' su cuerpo no aparecía y tampoco el beadel Bamford, el lame-botas del juez 'el principal' pensó Anthony, porque todos querían quedar bien con el juez, ahora eso no significaba que no tuviera enemigos, ¡Vaya! ¡Los tenía por montones! se los había ganado con tantos años de injusticia.

"¡Que conveniente" había dicho el jefe de policía "Casualmente llegó usted a Londres y el juez desaparece, ya lo habíamos visto merodear por su casa" a esto Anthony había afirmado fervientemente que él no sabía nada de lo que paso con el juez, reconoció que habían tenido una disputa por Johanna, pero cuando se enteró que estaba en un manicomio quiso huir de Londres, esto último era mentira, Anthony se las había ingeniado para hacer que sonara real y al parecer la policía le creyó.

Pero lo mantuvieron encerrado porque era el principal sospechoso, y el único.

"Johanna ¿Donde estarás? ¿Estarás bien? ¿Me querrás como yo a ti?" preguntó al aire, como esperando a que Johanna apareciera a rescatarlo. Cerró los ojos frustrado, eso no iba a pasar, 'quizás se asustó con el barbero y su amiga, o novia' pensó aterrado, el Sr. Todd era una buena persona, de eso no tenía duda, pero le causaba cierto temor a la vez, 'es mejor no hacerlo enojar' se dijo así mismo 'pero tiene buenas intensiones'. Solo esperaba que sus intenciones fueran tan buenas que lo estuvieran buscando.

_"I feel you, Johanna..."_ canturreó mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño en el incomodo catre de la celda.


End file.
